Fermi
by Gleca
Summary: The 10th doctor Crashes in to his 11th self! Lights and UFO's are seen in and above one of Michigan's 5 Great lakes, the FBI is involved. Can The Doctors work with 2 FBI agents to save Earth? The TRUTH is out there. After S4 10th doctor, After X-mas 11th doctor
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor found himself in a room, there were no lights, it was dark, so dark, that even the Doctor 's time lord eyes couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He didn't know how big the room was or what could be in there with him, all he knew was, he couldn't move that well with out pain becoming overwhelming and it was getting hard to breath. The air was being sucked out of the room, and even a time lord couldn't live that long with out air, his only chance at life was his other self, and his other self better get there soon.

24 hours earlier:

Amy had woken up on the floor in the TARDIS, she had been knocked out of bed, "The Doctor must have crashed! Typical, just when Rory and I had gotten to bed," she thought. Amy heard raised voices coming from the console room, probably Rory having a fight with the Doctor for waking everyone up, but as she looked over to the other side of the bed, she saw Rory getting up off the floor too.

"Um, who is the Doctor talking to?" she asked, just a little worried that there was a person aboard the TARDIS with out her knowing.

"I have no idea." Rory said, looking a little worried, and probably thinking the same thing. As they walked down the short corridor, to the door that led to the console room, Amy and Rory heard what the voices were saying.

"What! Your trying to blame it on me, I don't remember every little bit of the time vortex I have ever been in!" said the Doctor madly

"Well, you can't blame me, you're the older one! How was I suppose to know that you were here!" said the other man angrily. "You should have had your shields up!" said the other man. The bickering continued. Amy and Rory hasted as they came near the door, not knowing if they should go in or not.

"Ladies first." Amy said with a smile, and pushed him in, as Rory and Amy went down the small set of stairs, she finally got to see what the other man looked like. He was gorgeous! He was wearing a tight purple pin striped suit, similar to the one the Doctor was wearing when she had first met his, just in better condition, and converse shoes. He had side burns and really spiky hair. Amy and Rory were at the bottom of the stairs but the Doctor and the other man still didn't notice them, Amy couldn't take any more shouting.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed at the top of her lunges. Both men turned and shouted "What!" at the same time.

After about five minutes of explanation of who the other man was, Amy and Rory still didn't get how the Doctor could change his face, and that the older looking Doctor was younger and the younger looking Doctor was older.

"Stop trying to understand it." said the Doctor

"It will only make your brains hurt." said the other Doctor smiling.

The other Doctor started looking around the TARDIS, as if he didn't recognize it.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Amy said , "Why does he look like he doesn't even recognize the TARDIS?… are you sure this is you?" Amy asked her Doctor, the other Doctor had heard this and was answering it him self.

"Well, um… it just… looks… very different, that's all very different." said the other Doctor

"What do you mean it looks different." Rory asked

"Well, you see, my version of the TARDIS looks very different, more refined, brilliant in fact." added the other Doctor.

"Why did you change it?" Rory asked a little mad.

"I didn't" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" asked the other doctor

"The TARDIS did it herself, when I… you regenerated, the regeneration energy destroyed the interior of the TARDIS, so she repaired herself and now this," the Doctor said with a smile, "is what it looks like! All of the sudden the TARDIS lurched and made a terrible grinding sound.

"Doctor what was that?" Rory asked worried

"I don't know." both Doctors said at the same time. The TARDIS lurched again, but this time the force of what ever was happening to the TARDIS knocked everyone over.

"What's happening!" Amy shouted as sparks flew every where.

"Were crashing!" shouted the other doctor.

Then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke and steam was streaming out of the console when Rory woke up. He looked around and saw the other Doctor on the floor of the TARDIS, out cold. Rory crawled over to him to check if he was alright, when he had finally made his way over to the other Doctor he noticed a gash on his head that was bleeding, and bleeding badly. The cut wasn't deep, it was just messy. Rory was just about to use some of his shirt to stop the bleeding when he saw Amy. He completely forgot about the Doctor, and went over to Amy. She was starting to wakeup when Rory got there.

"Ooh my head." she said rubbing her temple, as Rory helped her into a sitting position.

"You'll be okay… I think, you seem to have no broken bones so, just take a…" but Rory was cut-off by a gasp from Amy.

"Oh my God." she whispered .

" What! What's wrong?"

"Look!" Amy said pointing at both Doctors.

"Oh my God, but how?" Rory asked looking from one Doctor to the other, they both had the same cut on their head in the same place, the exact same place.

Rory and Amy went over to the Doctors to inspect their cuts. It seemed the other Doctors head was worse than their Doctors head. Both the Doctors were bleeding now, the side of the other Doctors head was now covered in blood, their Doctor not far behind.

"Amy go and get some bandages in the sick bay." she nodded and stood up, it took her a minute to find her bearings, she left to go and get the bandages.

Amy went up the stairs and into the corridor and started down the hallway as fast as she could, when she got to the sickbay, she had to rummage around in a few cupboards in till she found what she was looking for, antiseptic and some bandages. When Amy got back to the Doctors and Rory, her Doctor was now bleeding as much as the other Doctor had been when she had left to go get the antiseptic and the bandages. The other Doctor however had mostly stopped bleeding, his blood was starting to clot, and as she sat down next to Rory, the other Doctor started to stir.

"Ah." The other Doctor grunted, he reached up to rub his head, but Rory grabbed his hand, not wanting the Doctor to make his cut worse. His Doctor was still out cold. "Oh… My head." the other Doctor said

"Just take it easy, you'll be fine." Rory said.

"What happened?" The other Doctor asked.

"We crashed." Amy said, plainly.

"Yeah, got that bit." The other Doctor winced.

"You hit your head… and… well…um." Rory was interrupted.

"What." The other Doctor asked getting annoyed.

"Well both of you have a cut… err on your head, in the same place." Amy said, as Rory helped the other Doctor in to a sitting position.

"Really?" The other Doctor asked as he went to touch his forehead again, hand swatted away, as Rory started to clean and bandage his cut. "What do you mean we both have the same cut?"

"You both have a cut, you have a cut and my Doctor has a cut…But, in the same place though?" Amy asked as Rory moved over to their Doctor.

"You mean we both have a cut in the exact same place?" The other Doctor asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes." Rory said, as he began to bandage his Doctors head.

"How can that be Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Well…"The other Doctor trailed off.

"Yes?" Amy said getting frustrated

"Alright, alright, no need to shout. Well you see, me and your Doctor being in the same place at the same time has cause a paradox, and being in a paradox, causes time to go all wibbly wobbly, and because time is going all wibbly wobbly that in turn causes the time lines to blur and scrunch together, and because of the weakening, and blurring, of the time lines, that, can cause something like a little cut, that I got, even though he's my 11th incarnation and years older then me, can travels through the time line and he can get the exact same cut in the exact same place, and with the same severity."

"Exactly!" the 11th Doctor exclaimed, making everyone jump.

" Doctor! Please don't ever do that again, you scared the hell out of me!" Amy said looking at her Doctor, all he did was give her a big smile, he looked back to his younger self.

"Thank you for explaining, Doctor." the 11th Doctor said with a smile.

"I'm welcome." said the 10th Doctor with the same smile.

"Wait! Wa…What?" Amy asked, not getting a thing the other Doctor had said.

"Oh come on Pond, its simple." the 11th Doctor said as the other Doctor and Rory helped him into a sitting position. "Because of the paradox, the time lines are weak, so that means that even though me and him." the 11th Doctor jabbed a finger at his 10th self. "are years apart, I can feel what he feels, because time is in flux." the 11th doctor explained.

"So if the younger you was to brake his leg, your leg would brake to?" Rory asked not really getting it.

"Exactly!" the 10th Doctor exclaimed

"Wait, wait, wait! What if you were to die?" Amy asked the younger Doctor.

"Um… well…I…he…" he started to say

"Would cease to exist, but it would happen instantly." the 11th Doctor finished his sentence.

"And that will not happen." said the 10th Doctor giving Amy his best smile, she could help but smile back.

"Now then, lets see where we are." the 10th Doctor said as he tried to get up, but Rory had a firm grip on his arm.

"Oh no, your going to stay put in till I know you don't have a concussion." Rory said as he took out a small flash light, that he always carried with him. He flashed the light in to the Doctors eyes. Rory sighed.

"Happy now!… are you a nurse?" the 10th Doctor said blinking a few times.

"Okay, how did you guess I was a nurse?" Rory asked

"Well I just have a knack with that kind of thing." the 10th Doctor said with a smile as Rory helped him up

"Just don't take your bandages… off…" but he was already taking them off. "What are you….Oh… but how?" Rory asked the 10th Doctor.

"Well you see, the Time Lord metabolism is much faster then a humans, so we can heal faster." the 10th Doctor said helping his older self up and remove his older self's bandages. They both gave Amy and Rory a big smile.

"Explain." Amy said

"Time Lords heal much faster." the 10th Doctor said

"Much, much, faster." the 11th Doctor said with a smile. The 10th Doctor however was heading over to the door. He opened it.

"Well, it seems to be some where near a lake, about 19-20 degree Celsius, and less then a mile, well, less then 55 yards from a nuclear power plant. Oh and look, there seems to be a path way, man made. Come on then, allons-y!" he said with a smile

"Allons-y?" Amy asked her Doctor

"Something I used to say."

Wherever they were it smelled of fish, not a bad smell really, just a fishy smell. When they exited the TARDIS, they saw a parking lot, not black top, but dirt. With big boulders marking where the parking lot began and where it ended. There were big boulders everywhere. They seamed to be somewhere near a forest, because there were lots of trees around. The pathway the other Doctor had talked about, looked to be, not just a path way, it seemed to be a dyke, with tons of boulders surrounding each side. On the right side was a really big lake, the lake was so big that you couldn't see the other side. On the left side was a marsh, there seamed to be some kind of nests in the marsh, they were made of sticks. If you were to look up in to the sky you would see a blue, unlike any other blue you had ever seen, it was like water and a new born babies blue eyes. It was a very sunny day. Where ever they were it was beautiful.

When Rory looked over to the right, he indeed did see a nuclear power plant.

"So Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked her Doctor, looking around.

"I don't know, but lets go find out." he said as he and his other self headed over to a gate that leads into wherever this was. When Amy and Rory caught up to the Doctors, they seamed to be heading over to someone with blond hair and two kids, in a wagon. When they got closer to the man with his two kids, Amy noticed that they were fishing, or heading to a place to go fish. They were walking in the same direction as Amy, Rory and the Doctor were, so the man really didn't really see them walk towards him.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, Doctor John Smith, Nuclear physicist." the Doctor 11th said flashing his physic paper. "This is Doctor Jamie McCrimmon, he is also a Nuclear physicist, and these two" the 11th Doctor said pointing at Amy and Rory. "Our are assistances, Mr. and Mrs. Pond." the 11th Doctor said.

"And you are?" the 10th Doctor asked shaking the mans hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Martin, Martin Heski" The man said with an American accent, or did it sound Canadian? Amy thought.

"Hello Martin, Martin Heski." the 10th doctor said with a smile. "Now, my colleague and I are taking a survey to see how nuclear power plants and the smog that's released from them effects a persons state of mind." the 10th Doctor said

"Would you like to take part in this survey? Only take a minute." the 11th Doctor said

"Um… Okay, why not." Martin said

"Do you know what country you live in." the 11th Doctor asked

"America" Martin replied

"Good, do you know what state you live in?"

"Michigan."

"Very good, do you know witch of the grate lakes this is?"

"Lake Erie."

"Good, good, can you tell me what year it is, and what the date is?"

"June 6th, 1995."

"What time is it?"

"6 O'clock."

"Whys it so light out?"

"Just is in the summer."

"You seam to be leaving, so why are you going that way?" the 11th Doctor asked, pointing in the way he was heading.

"Dropped my fishing poll." Martin said with a smile, and he went to go and pick it up.

"Okay, Last question, what is the name if that power plant?" the 11th Doctor said pointing at the nuclear power plant.

"That's the Fermi nuclear power plant." Martin said

"Thank you for your time." the 11th Doctor said with a smile. He passed Martin Heski, and headed farther down the path. He motioned for the others to follow. Amy noticed that it was already getting dark.

"Wait!" Martin shouted "You can't go out walking around after dark!" He said

"Why not?" the 10th Doctor asked

"People have been disappearing, after dark, its not safe, you should go back home, and lock you door." Martin said bring his kids in close.

"Wait, what? What do you mean people have been disappearing." the 10th Doctor asked

"Ever since all those UFO's, and all the lights under the water were seen." Martin said, fear in his voice, but before both Doctors could say anything Martin turned and left kids and all.

"Well, now we at least know why the TARDIS, may have brought us hear." the 10th Doctor said taking out the sonic. "Now all we have to do is wait for dark, and see who or what we meat." he said.

WASHINGTON D.C.

FBI HEADQUROTERS

"I want agents Mulder and Scully in my office now!" Assistant Director Skinner screamed at his secretary. He went over to his desk and sat down. After a minute or two the door opened

"Sir? You wanted to see Mulder and I." Dana Scully said as she entered the door, Fox Mulder just behind her.

"Yes." he motioned for them to sit down

"May I ask, what's this about… Sir?" asked Mulder in a sarcastic tone

"Have you heard about the disappearances in Michigan?" he asked

"No sir." said Scully

"People have started to go missing…"

"Let me guess, you want me and Scully on this case because it has something to do with aliens, and there may or may not be evidence of extraterrestrial life?" said Mulder a smug sound to his voice.

"Your flight leaves in two hours." Skinner said with a smile.

Flight to Michigan

Scully woke up after a short nap on the plain, Mulder was sitting right next to her, he had that look of determination on his face that he got when ever he thought about his sister and what had happened to her.

"Mulder get some sleep, you need to be fully aware when we get there." Scully told him

"Yeah… okay." he said, she turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep.

"We have no entered Michigan air space, we will be landing in about 45 minutes to and hour." said the captains voice. This is gonna be a long week she thought as she drifted off back to sleep.

"We will be landing in a few minutes shortly, if you would fasten your seat belts, we may experience some turbulence." said the voice of the captain again, Mulder nudged her. She opened her eyes still feeling groggy, she fastened her seat belt and looked out the window it was starting to get dark.

Scully was waiting just out side the airport as Mulder was getting the rental car. She was looking up into the sky, think to her self when she thought she saw something. Just a plain, she told her self.

"Come on Scully we're going to a little place called Fermi." Mulder said with a smile. This is gonna be a long night, she thought as she followed him.

As they drove into the parking lot that was covered on all sides by boulders Scully thought she saw some people moving in the distance.

"Hay Scully come look at this." Mulder said in an unnaturally happy voice. Scully got out of the car and went over to Mulder, when she saw what Mulder was looking at she didn't know what to think.

"What's a Police Public Call Box?" she asked

"A Police Box is a British telephone or call box located in a public place for the use of the police, or members of the public to call police, they were used in the 1950's and 60's." he said

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that, Mulder." Scully said

"I'm not done yet, and a police box is also used by a certain Doctor, that can change his face. Scully this box and this Doctor keep cropping up all throughout history, and in the X-Files, it seems that when ever this box is seen people die." he said

"Mulder you can't be serious, how can that be possible?" she said

"I don't know Scully, but where ever this box is seen, the doctor can be far away." He said

They started walking down the path that led further in to the state owned land when they heard voices. Mulder motioned for Scully to be quite.

"Doctor, why do we have to go all the way back to the TARDIS just to get the sonic?" said a females voice with a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, the other you has one all ready." said a male with a British accent.

"Because mine is the next level up from his, so it may detect something that his couldn't, and because mine is cooler." said another male with a British accent.

"No need to be mean to my sonic!" said a 3rd male with an accent that sounded British and Scottish.

Mulder had decided that he had had enough, he new this was the doctor, no this wasn't just one doctor, it was two doctors, he couldn't miss the chance of meeting a time traveling alien that could change his face.

"Freeze FBI." Mulder shouted as he drew his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor watched his younger self pull out his sonic screwdriver. He was going to do the same when he realized that he had left it in the TARDIS.

"Oh come on." he said

"What?" his younger self asked

"I left my sonic in the TARDIS." he said

"You want to go back for it?" his younger self said, with a little frown

They started to walk back to the TARDIS, the Doctor noticed that there was a car parked a few yards away form the TARDIS, he was going to say something about it but Amy asked him a question.

"Doctor, why do we have to go all the back to the TARDIS just to get the sonic?"

"Yeah, the other you has one all ready." Rory said

"Because mine is the next level up from his, so it may detect something that his couldn't, and because mine is cooler." he said with a smirk

"No need to be mean to my sonic." his younger self said with a comical mad face.

He smiled and was just about to say something ells, when a man came rushing out of the bushes, pulling out a hand gun and shouting

"Freeze FBI."

A women, with a 'what the hell are you doing' look on her face come out of the brush as well.

"Put you hands where I can see them." the man said with a look of determination on his face. The Doctors, Amy, and Rory put there hands up.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing!" the woman asked

"Scully, this man is not human." the man named Mulder said

"Mulder, you don't know that, now put the gun down before someone gets hurt." the women named Scully said. When the man named Mulder didn't put the gun down, the women named Scully drew her own weapon. "Mulder, I said put the gun down, before I shoot you!" she shouted, as she pointed her gun at him.

"SCULLY!"

"MULDER! I WILL SHOOT YOU! NOW PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" she shouted, both Doctors exchanged glances. The man, Mulder, put his gun away, reluctantly.

The doctor herd his younger self, Amy, Rory, let out a sigh of relief, but there relief was short lived. The second the man, Mulder, had put his gun away, a shrill sound, that came from over head, that made you cringe, it was like nails on a chock board. It was over in less then 10sec.

Mulder didn't want to listen to Scully, but it seemed that he didn't really have a choice. He reluctantly put his gun back in its holster. All he could do was stair at the impossibility that stood in front of him, both of them, the same person. He keep looking at the youngest looking version of this alien known as the Doctor. 'How?' was all his mind keep saying to him self, his thoughts were interrupted by a terribly loud sound and a blinding light.

Mulders hands full up to his ears, no matter how hard he pressed his hands to his ears the sound was still just as loud. He tried to focus on the Doctor, he seamed not to be that affected by the sound, but his eyes started to blur, and he felt himself stat to sink to the ground, and all he knew was blackness.

The Doctors looked at each other.

"No, no, no, no, that couldn't have been what I thought it was." said the older

"What ells could it have been?" said the younger, his older self how ever was looking past him. The younger Doctor looked behind his and saw Amy and Rory on the ground.

"They should be alright, bit of a headache when they wake up, but yeah, should be alright " said the younger doctor kneeling beside them, his older self next to him.

"What about those to?" the older asked, both Doctors had there backs to the FBI agents

"I don't know." said the younger

"Did the one with the gun say FBI?" the older asked

"Yeah…Wait, you don't think?" the younger said glee in his voice

"An FBI agent that knows who and what we are with no explanation, believes in aliens without a second thought, hell bent on proving government conspiracies and the existence of extraterrestrial life, oh yeah." the older said with a smile

"You mean that FBI agent, the one with the X-Files." the younger said

"Never did like the government, when you think about it." said Mulder

The Doctors twirled around seeing the FBI agent, Mulder, standing behind them. Amy, Rory, and Mulders partner, Scully, still on the ground unconscious. The Doctors didn't know what to say.

The pain was terrible, it made you want to cut off your own ears. Mulder fought the darkness that over took him, but it was useless. The next thing he knew was people talking, two men, the Doctors. Mulder rolled on two his back, trying to make as little sound as possible, Scully was laying next to him, still unconscious, the other two people, the red haired women, and the guy with the big nose were also unconscious. He looked over to the Doctors, they didn't seem to notice him, he started to get to his feet, as his head cleared, he could hear what they were saying.

"They should be alright, bit of a headache when they wake up, but yeah, should be alright " said the one wearing the purple pin striped suit

"What about those two?" the one with the tweed jacket asked

"I don't know." said pin stripe

"Did the one with the gun say FBI?" tweed asked

"Yeah…Wait, you don't think?" the pin striped Doctor said glee in his voice

"An FBI agent that knows who and what we are with no explanation, believes in aliens without a second thought, hell bent on proving government conspiracies and the existence of extraterrestrial life, oh yeah." the tweed one said

"You mean that FBI agent, the one with the X-Files." the pin striped one said

"Never really did like the government, when you think about it." he said, both Doctors turned around and looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you two are aliens then?" Mulder said eyeing them. "You know, I thought aliens were all green, you two must spend a lot of time putting on makeup"

"Well, um" the 10th Doctor started before Mulder interrupted him

"I mean you look human" Mulder said, joke in his voice

"So your not going to shoot us then?" the 11th doctor asked

"What? No, well maybe, not fatally, if that's what you mean, I wouldn't risk killing proof of extra terrestrial life."

"That's reassuring." the 11th doctor said eyeing him

"For all I know, your going to suck every single human brain out and eat them." Mulder said

Before any of the men could say anything else Mulders partner, Scully, started to stir. Mulder looked behind him, he walked over to Scully to help her up. The two Doctors, he noticed, took a few steps forward as well.

Mulder still didn't know what to think of the Doctors, it seemed that whenever something bad happened in history this Doctor would somehow be there, and or some how be related to it. That whenever something bad happened this Doctor was there.

As Mulder helped Scully up he could feel the eyes of the Doctors on him.

Scully watched as Mulder put his gun away, What the hell is he thinking? She thought, pointing a gun at, most likely un armed people, hopefully she could explain it, avoiding any lawsuits in the process. Before she could finish the thought, there was a blinding light and a loud sound, it was kind of familiar , the last thing she really remembered before her abduction was a really bright light, she started to panic, but before she could do anything she felt her self sinking to the ground and all she knew was darkness.

The next thing Scully knew was her head hurting, she thought she heard people talking, or was that just the ringing in her head? Nope, she thought, definitely people talking, she tried to open her eyes, but her head hurt to much, she waited a few seconds for the pain and ringing to subside. When she opened her eyes she saw the sky, not a laboratory inside a train car, just the sky. She felt hands on her back, someone helping her to a sitting position, the hands moved under her armpits, she found her self standing.

"Mulder?" she asked

"Its alright Scully" he said

"What happened?" she asked, clearing her head

"I don't know, but I think these two do" he said

Scully had almost forgotten about the people that they had met just, the people that Mulder thought were aliens, or the two time traveling men that were really the same person, Mulder would say.

Mulder let go of Scully feeling that she wouldn't pass out, or something. Scully looked at the two men that Mulder thought were aliens, the man and women that were with the two men were still out. Scully's medical training took over, she let go of Mulder and went over to the man and women.

"What happened?" she asked the two men, as she check the man and women over. The man with the bow tie knelt down beside her.

"They'll be okay, no broken bones, there fine" the man wearing the bow tie said

"That doesn't answer her question" Mulder said

"It wasn't meant to" the man in the pin strips said

"Excuse me?" said Scully

But before either of the men could answer the man was starting to wake up.

"Oh, my head" he said, Scully reached down to help him up

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, you may have a headache for a bit, but you'll be fine." she said looking at the man. "What's your name?" she asked

"Rory, Rory Williams, you?" Rory asked

"Agent Dana Scully, FBI" she said, taking out her badge. "This is my partner, Fox Mulder." Scully said, as she looked back a Mulder. The man, Rory, looked like he was going to say something else, but when he noticed the red haired women they were with a few feet away for them he stopped and ran over to her.

"Amy!" Rory said, worry in his voice

"It's alright, I checked her over, no broken bones, she's fine, she's in the same condition you are were in when you were unconscious, she'll have a headache when she wakes up, but she'll be fine." Scully said, as she watched the man check her over him self. At that moment though, she women stated to wake up.

"Amy?" Rory asked

"Aw, my head." she said

"Its alright." he said

"What happened?" she asked

"I don't know…" Rory was saying, but Amy cut him off

"Doctor, What happened?" Amy asked looking at both Doctors. Scully didn't know what to think of 'the Doctors', what did he mean by 'it wasn't meant to'? Who ever they were she didn't know what to think, but the one thing she did know was that these Doctors, who ever they were, they knew what was going on, what that light and sound was, and they knew what it really was.

"Yeah Doctor, what did happen?" Mulder asked, making quotes in the air when he said the word 'Doctor'

"Later, Amy." the one in the tweeds said. "But as for you two" the Doctor said pointing at Mulder and Scully.

"You two have to leave." said the one in the pinstripes.

"What!" Mulder said half shouting half laughing "Oh no, I'm not leaving, and neither is Scully!" he said in the same tone

"I'm sorry but you have to leave, if either of you get killed, or if your time stream gets altered in some way, it could affect…" the one in the tweeds trailed off

"Affect what!" Mulder asked, a dark tone in his voice, My god! Scully thought, You can smell the testosterone.

"The future." the Doctor with the pinstripes said, he gave Mulder a look with so much pain and horror, with out putting any expression on his face, he wasn't even looking at Scully, but it felt like she was looking at, well, death. Scully shook the thought from her head, there's no such thing, she thought. Skinner had sent them hear to solve a case and to find the people that had disappeared.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is now a federal case." she said "So you're the one s that should be leaving."

"No, we're not leaving" said tweeds

"Okay! So know ones leaving then!" Amy shouted, everyone turned to look at her "Can we just get on with it please!" she said

"Amy" her doctor started to say

"No Doctor, these two aren't going to leave, so can we just get on with it, and can you and your other self explain?" she said, the Doctor looked a little taken aback. "Doctor, what was that light? Who are they? What's going on?" she said


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: So everyone, sorry I haven't really been committed to this story as much as would like, and love, to be. School is almost over, and with school almost being over, well that means that there are lots of 'End of the School Year Test', which I think that I will do very very well on most of my test! Most of all history, love history and science... and math, and ELA as well, it the teacher that I love the most though, 7th grade has been my most favorite year of schooling. So I haven't really had time to work on my little Doctor who X Files crossover, but I WILL finish it by the end of the summer (hopefully before that, I'm only planning on this being a 15000 to 20000 word story) I will try to update more on my story, and be much more committed to it as well. Sorry for the delay all of my... I think 7, of you that have favorited and/or add this story to your alters ;) hear it is...**

Both Doctors looked at each other. The four humans wanted an answer.

"There called the Nothingnesses" the 10th Doctor said, a dark tone to his voice

"hmm" Scully mumbled, everyone looked at her

"What?" the 11th Doctor asked

"Well, for one aliens aren't real, for two you people shouldn't even be hear, this is an investigation, and for three, an alien race called the 'Nothingnesses'?" she asked

"Come on Scully, for once in your life will you not even except the idea that there's something more out there then just your rigid scientific view of thing." Mulder said, his voice rising in pitch as he spoke

"Mulder you really…" Scully was about to say, but Mulder cut her off

"Yes Scully, I really believe, and just please do this for me, just go along with this one, please." Mulder said. Scully looked at everyone, and then back to Mulder.

"Alright Mulder, I'll do it for you, but this doesn't mean I'll believe any of it." she said

"Thank you Scully" Mulder said, a smile on his face

"Mulder? What kind of name is that?" Amy asked

"Amy, Amelia…" the 11th Doctor started to say

"No but really, is it some kind of code name or something, because if its your first name…"

"Its my last name." Mulder cut her off "My first name is Fox" he said

"Fox?" Amy said, giving Rory the 'Poor bugger look'

"So 'Doctor's!" Mulder said, stressing the 'S' after Doctor "What are the Nothingnesses ?" he asked, his voice becoming serious. Both Doctor looked at each other

"A long time ago." pin strips began, a dark tone in his voice

"Billions of years ago" added tweeds, the same tone in his voice, "When this universe was less then a quarter of its present size, back to before the days of Rassilon, when my people abused there powers, by pulling people out of there time streams and using them in sick games. Most of the universe was dust and matter, but in the depths of space, places that my people wouldn't even dare to go, there were relics of the old times. Relics from the wars of the beginning, the wars the destroyed the universe that this one was made from. But there were legends that something was made in the dust and death of the wars." said the tweed Doctor, a darkness to his voice, his two companions had never head before.

"A nameless terrible thing" pinstripes added

"Something that could change its shape to look like anything, but was nothing, it didn't really exists, in our universe, it was only a thought, an idea, and if you were to think of it, it would try and kill you." tweeds finished

"But it was only a bed time story, on our planet, it was meant to scare use into going to sleep, so we wouldn't think of it."

"And you think that the thing that just flow by is this big bad thing form the beginning of the universe?" Mulder asked

"Yes" pinstriped said

"But how do you know?" Scully asked

"Its just a feeling, the same feeling that I would get as a child, that something was watching you, waiting for you to just step into the darkness, so know one could hear you scream." tweeds said

"Why is it abducting people?" Rory asked, concern in his voice, "What is it doing to them?"

"I don't know, but if those people are still alive, then we'll find them." pinstriped said

"Wait, you said that this thing would come for you if you were thinking about it, right?" Amy said, a twinge of fear to her voice. Just as Amy said something about it a sound came out of no where, and three blinding lights appeared, the terrible sound from before came again, this time it seemed more far off, more disorientating, then before. When the sound was over, and when the lights went away Scully looked around, the man in the Doctor in the tweeds was helping the girl 'Amy' to her feet, oh my god! She thought, where is he? Mulder, the man named Rory, and the Doctor in the pinstripes were gone.

It happened so fast, Mulder couldn't even react. The loud sound, and the light from before was back. It seamed to engulf Mulder, he felt him self lifted of the ground, at that moment time seemed to slow, he was brought closer and closer to the light, closer and closer to the truth. To what had happened to his sister Samantha. As unconscious took him, his mind wonder back to the day that his sister was taken from him. Darkness took him.


	7. Chapter 7

For lack of a better word, Shit. I started this story when I was in 6th grade, and now I'm in 10th grade. May I just say how deeply sorry I am, for one the childish writing style along with the deplorable grammar, for two not updating. I've decided that with Christmas coming up and the impending three weeks off of school, that I'm going to revamp this story, completely. Redoing and revise all of the currently standing chapters, along with updating, and improvement of the plot and bad-guy development.

I would like to thank the nine, or so, of you that have kept this little crossover on your story alerts and in your favorites. Thank you, and I am sorry that I more or less gave up on this story. And I intend to make this into something worth while and entertaining.


End file.
